the_backgroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian of The Nexus
Computer Log --- Nuvleca System "Where are you now father?" "A small system called Nuvleca. Have you ever seen such beauty my son?" "Not until now father." "I knew you would say that. Tell mother I will be back Caustrine soon." "I will father don't worry." "Thank you Aaron." "Bye father." "Good bye, My son." ---TERMINATED CONNECTION--- Dawn is always the part of the day that fascinates me. Something new. A new beginning. As captain of the research ship Alo, I had seen millions of sunrises on numerous planets. My people were a proud speices who thrived in a system with a binary star at its center. The Rinians had gone into space long ago to further their understanding of a variety of topics. The Alo ''was due back at Caustrine City by the next day. Our last stop was this small system only 3 light years from the center of the galaxy. After I finished my conversation I sat up and looked out the window. Then I saw them. I pressed the intercom button on my desk. "All hands, hostile contacts are bearing 04 mark 283. We have enemies coming in. Battle Stations." The ''Alo may have been a research vessel, but it was armed. If it wasn't it would've died long ago. The wave of fighters descended on us. 4 men teleported onto the bridge. Their weapons blasted at my men as they fell. I grabbed my automatic rifle and opened up on them. They made no noise as they died, and their bodies faded after their death. Veclas missles were shot at us. It took 6 hits before Alo ''went dead. The last missile penetrated the engineering section and caused an explosion. The ship rocked as the Central Core overloaded. Everything went black. When I awoke I was alone. I looked around the bridge and saw my dead men. I noticed that the computer indicated 2 escape pods had been released. I was pleased. A few had escaped. I went into my office and pressed a button. A small doorway opened up. Inside was a small shuttle I could use to get to Caustrine. I clambered in and started the engines. It was 2 days later that I was within scanning distance of Caustrine's System. I was now only around 4700 Trillion kilometers away from the central planet. My ship had only light weapons, but great speed compared to others its size. 4700 Trillion kilometers took 34 minutes at full speed. I punched it. I arrived and the system and immediately had to dodge the destroyed bulk of a warship. I recognized it. It was the fleet's flagship, the ''Admiral's Arbiter. It was scattered around and wrecked. Nobody left. I got closer to the planet and saw it. The planet was destabilizing. Its core was fluxating. I was forced to watch as my home collapsed upon itself and then exploded. A single tear fell for everyone on that planet I knew. I traveled for 4 years. I crossed into a galaxy marked on our charts as Plyningodt, or Spiral God. I no longer beleved in a god. If there was one, why did he let his creations die. It was in Plyningodt I found the Azur Spher. Earth. A new home. I put down on their moon, and found technology left behind by others. Time managers called, Guardians. Now I take their mantle. I am the Nexus' Guardian.